


Oswald's Riddler

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post- 4x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: To the untrained eye it may be hard to differentiate between Edward Nygma and his counterpart, The Riddler. One person could though. Nygma's friend turned enemy, turned friend, whose relationship with Ed could be more. Oswald Cobblepot.





	Oswald's Riddler

Oswald Cobblepot's POV

I finally have him back. I couldn't lose him again. Of course I gave up any idea of getting revenge on Sofia Falcone because she had sentenced them both to death, after they’d refused to tell her where I was. As we left the pier and began to head back to my car so we could go home I heard a sharp intake of breath and I turned to see that the Riddler, No Ed trying to hold himself together “O-Oswald” he stuttered, eyes glimmering behinds his glasses with unshed tears. “Oh Ed” was all I had time to say before the taller man practically fell to his knees and wrapped his long arms around my waist. I could do nothing but cradle the lithe body that was now clinging to me in comfort.

 

Edward Nygma’s POV

He came for me, He didn’t have to, and he chose me over revenge. Does he still care about me after everything we’ve been through? I couldn’t help myself, he trusted me, and after everything I’ve done to him. I fell to my knees in front of him, grasping at him, begging for his forgiveness without actually saying a word. It was now that I felt safe in Oswald’s arms that I realized that my mouth and jaw were in severe pain. I felt him shift and I noticed that he had bent down in order to hold me closer against him. That would really hurt his knee and it would be all my fault. “O-Oswald I- your leg- why?” I began questioning. “shhhh, Ed, Edward, look at me and listen” he said. Oswald waited until I was looking directly in his eyes. I could feel my tears mingling with the blood on my face. “my leg Ed, it doesn’t matter, shhhh, Sofia, she doesn’t matter. What matters to me is Martin and you Ed, why do you think that I froze you and didn’t kill you Ed, you mean too much to me, don’t forget that” he reassures , grabbing his slightly cold handkerchief and he began cleaning my face of blood and tears. “But why? Martin I understand but me, why?” I ask. “Because you’re special Ed, you mean so much to me because you’re you” he said and he looked so sincere and in that one moment I was reminded of the moment I thought of ridding the world of both the Riddler and Edward Nygma. “i- I’m sorry, Oswald, I’m so sorry, I failed you, I can’t, I’m a failure” I cried. “Ed, what, what are you talking about?” he asked apprehensively. “when I was broken I- I couldn’t see a way out, there was only one way I could think of to rid the world of the Riddler so- so i- I tried to, umm, well you know” I cried, stuttering my way through the words.

 

Oswald Cobblepot’s POV

HE DID WHAT! Why didn’t he tell me, I would have been there in an instant, I need to protect him I’m definitely not letting Edward Nygma go this time. Death isn’t the answer not for this, not for him. I thought as I pulled Ed closer to me, whispering soothing phrases into his ears, informing him that I was not mad, and he was no failure, he was one of the strongest people I knew.


End file.
